The human body contains a wide variety of soft tissue connections to bone, comprising primarily tendons connecting muscles to bones and ligaments connecting bones to other bones. Excessive strain can tear or even completely sever the connection between the soft tissue and bone. In many situations, a surgical procedure may be required to reattach the soft tissue to the bone. For example, a common surgical procedure is reattachment of the distal biceps tendon to the radius.